Mother's Day
by The Perks of Being Ashley
Summary: It's a Mother's Day fic...it's late I know :/ but i didn't have time on Sunday or Monday! oh well...ENJOY STILL! :D


**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the idea**

**Bella's POV**

We were lying around the living room, trying to decide what to do for Esme on Mother's Day...which was today.

"How about...nevermind," said Emmett.

"Hey what about...no that won't work..." called out Rosalie.

"Oh I know! How about...ugh that won't do..." I mused aloud.

The Alice squealed loudly and I covered my ears.

"Thanks for bursting my eardrum Alice," I muttered, knowing she would still be able to hear me loud and clear. Everyone laughed and Alice stuck her tounge out at me.

"I have an idea!" squealed Alice. Then she said something so fast, even vampires couldn't understand. Everyone stared at her blankly.

Alice sighed exasperatedly and said slowly, "Ok this is what we'll do..."

**Esme's POV**

The kids have been so quiet today, acting all mysterious. I turned to Carlisle and asked, "Carlisle dear? Do you know what the kids are planning?"

Carlisle started acting nervous and said, "N-no my dear. I have no clue."

I sighed. Even Carlisle was acting odd!

"Let's go home..." Carlisle said, swiftly putting away his phone. I barely made out the word 'Alice' before it disappeared into his pocket.

"Carlisle? Why were you texting Alice?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, um it's..err...Bella! She's coming over today!" Carlisle said quickly.

"Oh!" I said surprised. "Let's go then!"

We quickly ran home, but when we opened the door, I was greeted by all my kids and Bella yelling, "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!"

I gasped in surprise and said, "You did this for me?"

They all nodded and my eyes shone with unshed tears. I hugged them all swiftly and pecked them all on the cheek.

"Thank you," I said, loving every one of my children.

"There's more!" said little Alice, bouncing up and down. I was surprised. How could there be more? Then music started playing and they sang:

This one right here Goes out to my mama,  
(This Goes out to mama)  
Your mama,  
And everybody mama (ha ha)  
Here we go listen listen

I remember Saturday mornins

Me wakin up to mama in the kitchen cookin to Sam Cook

and I was just a young kid, watchin mornin cartoons,

waitin for mama to comb my hair I used to hate to get it done,

cause she'd comb it too hard

My mama always gave a style she knew I would like,

and then I would go outside and play,

she'd sit on the front porch

While me and Rob played ball

Mama always did little things like that

Mama always will know I love her for that

For all the things that you used to do Mama

I dedicate this one to you

It s straight from the heart

This is your song

You re my lucky charm so you already know,  
That I'm gonna sing this one for you, so let me sing this one for you

From every tour, every show

You're my lucky charm, go wherever I go

Mama I'm gonna sing this one to you, mama let me sing this one to you

She s like the mother of Tappahannock, VA

Everybody knew miss Joyce,

where we stayed All heads said she was cool, nothing that she wouldn't do

What about CB, she was known I acted a fool

With the little money that she made

She took the bed and made it all OK Nights at the daycare,

when we had to stay there Always held it down, so I gotta thank you now

It s straight from the heart

This is your song You're my lucky charm

so (so you already know) you already know,  
That I'm gonna sing this one for you,

so let me sing this one for you From every tour (from every tour o yea yea), every show

You're my lucky charm (you re my lucky charm),go wherever I go

Mama I'm gonna sing this (I'm gonna sing it) one to you, (Just let me sing it)  
Mama let me sing (whoa yea) this one to you

(oo oo)  
Mama I thank you for all you ve done (oo oo)  
I thank God everyday I m your son (oh)  
(You gave) You gave me everything that I need

But lovin me unconditionally Everybody say M-O-M-M-A

Everybody say mama M-O-M-M-A You know that this is your song

It s straight from the heart (oh mama)  
This is your song (aye)  
You re my lucky charm so you already know, (you already know)  
That I'm gonna sing this one for you, so let me sing this one for you From every tour (aye), every show (mama I love you so)  
You re my lucky charm, go wherever I go (wherever I go)  
Mama I'm gonna sing this one to you (yeah),  
Mama let me sing this one to you

This right here goes out to every mama all over the world

Mama I know I might be bad at times (mama I'm gonna sing this one to you)  
I might get on your nerves, but I still love you (mama let me sign this one to you)  
You always gonna be my mama Mama, mama, my mama

Mama I'm gonna sing this (ooh hoo) one to you

Mama let me sing this (ooh hoo) one to you

Mama I love you

Don't put nothin above you (save this one for you)  
I ll save this one for you

They finished and once again, my eyes were full of unshed tears. I hugged each and every one of them again and whispered, "Thank you."

"Happy Mother's Day," they all chorused. I leaned back in Carlisle's arms and smiled at all my children. This was the most amazing Mother's Day ever.


End file.
